Ya no estoy solo
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Tienes dos opciones. La primera es encerrarte en el pasado y sufrir por él, la segunda es luchar por un presente y futuro mejor y disfrutarlos. Es navidad, y una muy diferente a las anteriores. /"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


**Ya no estoy solo**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de obra de la cabecita de Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

_Tienes dos opciones. La primera es encerrarte en el pasado y sufrir por él, la segunda es luchar por un presente y futuro mejor y disfrutarlos. Es navidad, y una muy diferente a las anteriores._

Recuerdo que todas las navidades solía caminar por las calles de Konoha, observando por las ventanas a los niños riendo y cenando con sus padres e incluso abuelos. No podía hacer más que sonreír e imaginar que algún día tendría todo eso, sería hokage y tendría personas que amaran por quien soy, sin importarles que en mi estuviera sellado el Kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas. Muchas navidades me las pasaba soñando con una familia y amigos, todos reunidos comiendo ramen.

Cuando conocí a Iruka-sensei las cosas cambiaron un poco, ya no estaba tan solo, él se encargaba de hacer mis días más entretenidos, y las pocas navidades que pase con él mucho antes de formar parte del equipo 7, fueron bastantes cercanas a mis sueños. Luego estaban Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y el teme de Sasuke, los tres cambiaron mi vida, y a pesar de pasar solo una navidad juntos, aún la recuerdo con felicidad.

Las navidades siguientes a la partida de Sasuke no las celebré, Jiraiya-sensei me llevó a comer, lo admito, pero yo decidía tomarlas como comidas normales, el dolor de sentir que mi sueño estuvo cerca de cumplirse y que lo había perdido me carcomía en ese entonces.

El tiempo pasaba y todos maduramos, siendo ninjas nuestra vida nunca pudo ni podrá ser tranquila, pero nadie se queja, ahora el mundo shinobi se encuentra bastante calmado. Vale destacar que Sasuke volvió a la aldea luego de su viaje de redención y ahora debe estar muy feliz, cenando una rica comida junto a su amada Sakura-chan y su pequeño tesoro, Sarada.

Yo no me quedo atrás, mi sueño se cumplió. Estoy compartiendo una hermosa navidad junto a mi dulce esposa, Hinata Hyuga, y mis dos pequeños, el revoltoso Bolt y la princesa Himawari. Todos creen que mi felicidad estaba en ser hokage, pero no es así, si bien me gusta, mi mayor felicidad es poder compartirlo con mi familia.

-¡Nissan!- lloriqueó Himawari porque Bolt le había sacado la lengua.

-No seas llorona- intentó tapar su culpa Bolt, pero se le notaba que no fue su intención hacerla llorar, pequeño revoltoso.

-Naruto-kun- me sonrió mi amada Hina-chan y yo la bese, a lo que los dos escuchamos quejas de los niños.

-¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere ver los fuegos artificiales?- me levanté de la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta seguido por los enanos.

-¡SI!- gritaban mientras corrían.

-Muy bien, arriba- los levanté, uno en cada brazo, ambos admiraban los fuegos artificiales que aumentaron considerablemente en el momento en que el reloj marcó las doce.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata me abrazó por detrás y yo sonreí –llegó santa- los pequeños escucharon y comenzaron a pedirme que los bajara para luego correr hacia el árbol. -¿Vamos?- le sonreí y tomé su mano.

-Vamos- nos acercamos y vimos como Himawari y Bolt se maravillaban ante cada regalo abierto.

-¡Un nuevo set de kunais!- gritó emocionado Bolt y Hinata me miró con una mezcla de diversión y molestia en su rostro. Claramente no se esperaba eso.

-Hinata- ella volvió a centrar su atención en mi –Te amo- ella se sonrojó y me abrazó, adoraba que haga eso.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD FAMILIA!- grité descargando toda mi felicidad, al sentir mi sueño cumplido. Mi familia.

-¡OTOSAN!- Los niños dejaron sus regalos y corrieron a abrazarnos a ambos.

Porque sí, tienes dos opciones, centrarte en el pasado y sufrir por lo que no tuviste o luchar por tener un presente y futuro mejor. Yo elegí la segunda ¿y tú?

**_Este One-shot se lo dedico a todos aquellos fans de NaruHina que aman a la familia Uzumaki 3 _**


End file.
